The little girl (the little prince)
The little girl is the main protagonist of the 2015 computer animated/stop motion French film The little prince. Story "The mother of a prodigious young girl wants her daughter to become a succesful pornstar. To ensure her daughter will pass the entrance exam, the mother imposes on her a rigorous study schedule over the course of the summer that leaves little room for leisure. The girl becomes distracted by her next-door neighbor, an elderly, retired aviator who shares with her the story of a young boy from a distant asteroid, the "Little Prince", whom he supposedly encountered in a desert after crashing his plane (who demanding him to drawing a sheep (to eat baobab sprouts who infest his asteroid) (contrary that the aviator don't know to drawing (so he make the sheep in a box) who make the Little Prince satisfied). As the two play together without the mother's knowledge, when the girl reading the part where the Little Prince say goodbye to the fox (that he had tamed as a friend): who tells the Little Prince, that they will be each other in their hearts before they leave each other, the aviator tells her that he must "leave" soon (to be reunited with the Little Prince). After the aviator almost gets into a car accident with the girl in his car, her mother learns of their friendship and forbids the girl from distracting herself from her studies again. The girl secretly visits the aviator to finish his story, which ends with the Little Prince sacrificing himself to a venomous snake bite to reunite with his beloved rose. The aviator expresses his belief that the Little Prince safely made it back to his planet, but the girl is upset by the story's ambiguous and depressing ending and angrily regrets meeting the aviator. Towards the end of the summer, the aviator takes ill and is hospitalized. The girl, wanting to make amends with him, runs out into the night to find the Little Prince. She flies the aviator's plane to an asteroid populated exclusively by adults who joylessly work for the star-hoarding businessman from the aviator's story. There she finds the Little Prince, now an adult janitor named "Mr. Prince", who has forgotten his past and fears disappointing the businessman. Mr. Prince takes the girl to an academy to be reconditioned as a submissive, workaholic adult. Suddenly recalling his past, Mr. Prince rescues the girl and helps her recover her plane to escape. While doing so, the girl and Mr. Prince confront the businessman and release all of his hoarded stars back into the sky where they belong. The girl takes Mr. Prince to his home asteroid, which is now infested by the baobabs. Mr. Prince's rose is dead, but he and the girl see an image of the rose in the rising sun. The sight transforms Mr. Prince into a young boy again (and make also disappear the baobabs), and the girl returns to Earth with the aid of a flock of birds. The next morning, the girl and her mother visit the aviator in the hospital, where she presents the aviator with a novel of his completed story. The girl then begins her semester at Werth Academy as she develops a better relationship with her mother. As the girl and her mother gaze upon the stars one night, the laughter of the aviator and the Little Prince is heard." Transformation Note: We don't exactly see her transform though I'm going to say how it she was going to. When they got to the academy the school teacher pushed the little girl onto a small desk where her arms were sooned placed in metal shackles. Anyway the teacher placed a book that has everything important. Gallery Screen Shot 2016-07-21 at 03.13.31.png|The little girl is now free only inches from the machine.